Two Peas In A Pot
by Neko223
Summary: What if Sasuke never left Konoha, but Sakura did? Will she be the same when she appears, will she have become stronger and chaged, or...will she have not come back at all? Read more to find out!


Disclaimer: What if Sasuke never left Konoha, but Sakura did? Will she be the same when she appears, will she have become stronger and chaged, or...will she have not come back at all? Read more to find out!

**Two Peas In A Pot**

**Chapter one: What Really Happened..**

_Sasuke POV_

It was the middle of the morning and Naruto was already annoying me...nothing special there, right? Wrong. He was saying how distant Sakura was lately, and how she wasn't eating much when he treated her to ramen. God she's annoying..but she had been acting strange lately. I'd have to ask her later about that.

"Ohayo, Naruto...Sasuke.." I heard her hesitate before saying my name and looked up, hoping to see a smile from that sad tone in her voice. Her face was as dull as an unsharpened kunai, and she looked vaccant for some reason.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto buzzed happily, smiling then looked at me, a nervous look replaced his happy one.

I sighed, "Ohayo, Sakura.." She nodded at me, clearly not in the mood for talking, so I dropped it.

"Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke...Sakura.." Kakashi poofed in, looking very exhausted.

"Ohayo, sensai." Naruto and I replied, looking at Sakura for her morning greeting.

"Oh, ohayo, Kakahsi-sensai.." She looked up and a frown was used with a curt nod. She then looked back down at her feet, lost in thought it seemed.

I stood there, eyes moving back and forth from Kakashi to Sakura. "Kakashi-sensai...don't you think we should **help **each other?"

Kakashi blinked a few times, then caught on. "Oh...yes, I think we should. Sakura, please come with me for a moment. Sasuke and Naruto, go ahead and start training."

Naruto stared at me, then took a glance at Sakura before walking off. "R..right."

I turned, but not before whispering to Sakura, "Stay here after training. I have something to ask you."

_Normal POV_

Sakura watched him walk off, but sighed and followed Kakashi to a secluded little spot away from them. "Kakashi, what is this about?"

Kakashi turned to her. "Sakura, is everything alright? Are you sick? Did something happen in the family? Period?"

Sakura's face turned red in anger and embarassment. "NO, Kakashi. It's not because of my freaking monthly activity! And nothing happened in the family, I feel fine. It's just..." She trailed off, then turned away, knowing she had said too much.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura...you can tell me. I am your teacher after all, and a good friend."

Sakura sighed then turned to him once more. "It's just you never think I can do stuff on my own! You always put me in the stupidest spots on the missions. Remember when I had to protect the bridge-builder? All I did was stand there and try to look strong, but you, Naruto, and Sasuke always got the action. I'm starting to think you just..." Tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "That you just don't think that I can fight anymore.."

Naruto jumped out of a few bushes. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

He got a quick bump on his head by a certain prodigy. "Dobe! How can we eavesdrop if you don't be quiet!" Sasuke walked out of the bushes, then stared at Sakura. "Sakura, it isn't true what you say. You protected us in the Forest of Death, and took care of us. I'd have to say that's pretty strong of you."

Sakura looked at him with anger and hatred in her eyes. "That's what they all say, but what really happened..."

_Flashback_

_Sakura awoke from her dream, sweat pouring down her face. She wiped it away, breathing heavily._

_"What...does it mean though? Why does he want Sasuke?" She whispered to herself. Just then, a few quick and some what silent footsteps brought her to her senses, and she took out a kunai._

_"W...who's there??" She demanded, voice quivering as she knew that she was too weak and tired to fight._

_"So...the girl is the one who is to protect them now?" A boy who's face was completely covered in bandages except his left eye and part of his nose dropped from the tree, staring at her with a murderous intent. Sakura stood there, eyes narrowing at him._

_"I wouldn't be talking if you're the only one I have to fight!" She threw a kunai at him, but it was shot back in her direction, cutting her cheek._

_Another boy was standing there, hands outstretched to her, holes in the middle of his palms . "Now who shouldn't be talking?"_

_A girl also dropped down, standing a few feet behind him, one hand on her hip, staring at Sakura. "Hmph...__**this **__is who we have to fight to kill the Uchiha boy? How pathetic..."_

Sakura gasped, stepping back. "W..what do you mean, kill Sasuke?"

The boy with bandages on his face stepped forwards, getting closer, then stopped. "We were sent here on a mission to kill the Uchiha. Move now and we won't have to kill you as well."

_The girl appeared behind Sakura and grabbed her by her hair. "Hm...you have soft hair..but you should really train instead of shampooing!"_

Sakura took out a kunai, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I won't let you kill them!"

_The girl smirked. "You know that's not going to work on me.."_

_Sakura turned, smirking. "It's not meant for you." Then, Sakura cut her hair with the kunai._

_The girl widened her eyes, falling backwards with a large clump of Sakura's hair, but rightened herself. "Quick! Kill the boy!"_

Sakura stood, taking out two kunai. "That's not going to happen on my watch!" She ran at the boy with the holes in his palms and threw the two kunai at him.

_He smirked and put his hands up to blow them back. "It's not gonna work!" Sakura did a few handsigns just as the kunai flew back at her, and a log replaced her just as the kunai hit it._

_He grinned. "A substitution jutsu, huh? Won't work!" He turned and saw Sakura above him throwing two kunai at him. "Again??" He blew the kunai at her again, and she crossed her arms over her face, letting the kunai scratch her arms._

_"Ok...now where are you gonna appear next.." He said, then felt blood drip onto his face. He looked up, wide-eyed. "It's actually her this time!" Then, he was pinned to the ground by Sakura, and she thrusted the one kunai into his left arm, biting his right and staying latched onto it._

_He growled then started punching her with his left arm, even though the pain was slowly rising in his arm. "Get off me you little brat!!"_

_Ino watched from the bushes, remembering all of hers and Sakura's childhood days; ever since the day Sakura was crying to the day Sakura vowed that she wouldn't lose to Ino any more. Ino felt tears start to run down her cheeks as her once best friend was being beaten, all bloody and cut up from the beginning of the fight._

_Just then, Lee jumped down from the trees, standing in front of Sakura, ready to fight the Sound nin in front of him. "Sakura! I will always protect you...even if you are not my girlfriend...and remember...the lotus blooms twice!" He then jumped towards the Sound nins._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura stood there, tears pouring down her cheeks. "That's what _really _happened..."

Kakashi was silent, as was Naruto. "Well, no matter what, Sakura...you saved me." All eyes turned to Sasuke in suprise.

Sakura was flabberghasted. "W-what?"

Sasuke stared at her, cold eyes somewhat comferting. "You helped me when the curse mark Orochimaru gave me took over my body..I was still able to control my actions, but all of my thoughts were mixed around-jumbled. You saved me from myself, Sakura..."

Sakura glared at him. "All I did was get in your way of this...'power' you want so badly! Maybe _I _wanted this power! Maybe you aren't the only one who wants to be like you! All you think about is you and your damn pride! That damn brother of yours, and the power you seek!" Sakura turned, running off, leaving a suprised Kakashi and Naruto...and a wide-eyed Sasuke.

CLIFFY. BUAHAHA...yeah ok I'm depressed lately...whatever R&R...


End file.
